numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Oh, AGAIN.
AND THIS TIME, FOR REAL! Oh yeah, if you're asking... I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS ON WHAT TO BASE NUMBERBLOCKS ON! HELP ME! Let's Start *Eleven: Athletic. Knows decimals. Exercises a lot. Likes hip hop. Ratings #BattleReviews: Pretty much the best. He barely has any clones! Other than 15 and 20. #TSRITW: Overall, he's the second best. He does not stuff his Numberblocks with clones and stuff. #Jaydob: Essentially, a ton of his Numberblocks are just clones of other Numberblocks. Some of them are decent, mostly the prime ones. 65 is kinda funny, such as him forcing you to "enjoy your new character". Other than that, ugh. Unfortunately, when they're prime, he mostly makes them do nothing because he cannot find the right clone. #Punch: Punch has WAY too much clones. For example, count by 7s has every Numberblock be RAINBOW. Fortunately, some of his Numberblocks are decent at least. Which Clones do they Have? For Jaydob there's fortunately no 16-19 out yet and thus multiples of them may have a creative personality, as long as they aren't related to Fifteen or are multiples of 1-10. Or yeah. *Jaydob04 **Lots of multiples of 7: They all have rainbow features. Sixty-Three looks FAT and BLOATED. Mostly 21 and 28 are lucky. **22: Not a big one actually, she likes tennis. Kinda lame, but kinda good. **23: I suspect he's calm because he's prime, yeah? **24: Because 24 is a multiple of Twelve she essentially makes a fatter version of 12. **25: I can't really think of anything. **26: THE BEST ONE OUT OF THEM ALL! 26 is REALLY creative. **27: Can Numberblocks do that is my question. **32: Looks like two Ks were on her eyes. Oh wait, that's what it is. But adventure... what do you mean? **33: Fatter 13 much? **34: But we don't know what 17 is like! Also, looks like Two. **35: IDK but I assume Numberblocks don't want multi-armed Numberblocks without reason. **36: BAH! FIFTEEN CLONE! **37: Because you can't find any clones. **38: A great one!... if he doesn't change that is, **40: But I can beat her by saying "You are a clone of Eight and Ten, done.". **42: What. **43: Uhh... Nine much? **44: IDK **45: IDK also. Kind of a clone, and kind of looks like she had a surgery. **46: Oh YEAH because he's a multiple of 2. No wonder he looks like 2. **47: ???when is 47 related to sleep again??? **48: IDK **49: AHH! FATTER NINE! FATTER NINE! FAT BECAUSE HE ATE A SEVEN! Off-Topic *When they're prime, don't make them have bland personalities like "Too much prime T_T". For example, 23 and 37 of Jaydob sound like they barely do a thing. In fact, my description of Jaydob 37 is "Since he's prime he doesn't get lots of personality because the creator likes to create clones." *Now that it's revealed that ALL triangle numbers are Step Squads, AVOID MAKING THEM CLONES OUT OF EM!!! *Sometimes, clones look like bigger versions of specific Numberblocks. I call these FAT Numberblocks. Category:Blog posts